


My fantasy was flawed, but you're reality

by Morathi_Cain



Series: friend zone being the only valid friendzone [1]
Category: friend zone dangerous area, เอาให้ชัด | Friend Zone (TV 2018)
Genre: Chris' POV, Established Relationship, F/F, I definitely will, I had this insane wish to write about them, This is pure fluff, and I hope I'll get to write more, might this be the start for more?, some insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Chris is waiting for Amm to come home. They're living together and she's used to days and nights without Amm, but her girlfriend is visiting her mom. Chris is restless.
Relationships: Chris/Amm
Series: friend zone being the only valid friendzone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	My fantasy was flawed, but you're reality

**Author's Note:**

> When Friend Zone Dangerous Area finished, I really really wanted to write about ChrisAmm and so I did. It's pure fluff for now but I hope for more to come ;)
> 
> Have fun reading! ^^

My fantasy was flawed, but you’re reality

Chris knew she shouldn’t gnaw on her nails, which were already short enough, but staring at the clock, she couldn’t stop.  
She also knew she didn’t have a reason to worry, could trust Amm to come back to her, but she still did.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Amm, but rather that she didn’t trust Amm’s mom to not come up with an elaborate plan to keep her daughter with her. Even if it was playing sick or inviting other people, hoping Amm would be too polite to break the party up.

Only half of those scenarios were a product of Chris’ wild fantasy because Amm’s mother had already pretended to be sick to keep her daughter by her side. When Amm had realised it, she’d been furious though, threatening her mom that she wouldn’t come back another time if she didn’t stop.

A small, proud smile lit up Chris’ face as she stopped worrying for a second. Her girlfriend was amazing.

Amazing and late.

Chris sighed and looked at her watch again. Usually, Amm would eat dinner with her mother and then come back to her, but it was way past dinner now, Chris already in her pyjama. If she sat in their flat with her usual clothes on, Amm would know she’d been too tense to function. Definitely not what Chris wanted, so she had changed already, lying in bed as if she could actually sleep.

Staring at the ceiling now, Chris started to count down from 100. Slowly.

They knew this dance, had danced it a few times already. Once a month, Amm would visit her mother without Chris, eat dinner and come back into Chris’ arms.

Arms which felt empty and cold now, even though they were used to being apart. Thanks to Amm’s job, of course.

Okay, let’s think positive thoughts, Chris forced herself, knowing there was no way out once she was in the well-known spiral.

Two years. They were a couple for two years already and living together for one. Only them, no one else.

Two years of ups and downs, but mostly pleasant surprised, Amm being the girlfriend Chris had never believed she’d get. And it made her afraid. Afraid of being left alone again, in the darkness of her own mind.

Abort mission! Abort mission!

Chris shook her head, pulling the sheets tighter around her body. Good things, only good things. For example how Amm laughed when she won against Chris, her competitive side a complete surprise. Or the softness in her eyes when she woke up before Chris, staring at her with so much love, it squeezed Chris’ heart till it was close to exploding. Or when she gently initiated a kiss, holding Chris as if she was the most precious being in her world.

A giggle escaped Chris as the happiness warmed her from inside, a tingling feeling flowing through her body.

That was good. That was better. She should think about Amm more. Like her grumpiness when her cooking failed even the slightest bit. Or how she smelled when she was fresh out of the shower, making Chris wish she could bury herself into Amm’s hair and neck for the rest of her life. Or ...

The sound of a door made Chris jerk up, her whole body alert as she stared at the entrance, desperate to see Amm’s face, but careful not to spook her.

“I know you’re still awake”, Amm looked inside the room, staring knowingly right at Chris, “It’s as if I can hear your breathing in front of the house even.”

“I tried”, Chris replied, her eyes roaming her girlfriend to see any sign of what had happened.

Slowly, Amm came closer until she was standing right in front of the bed.

“You did well”, she said, kneeling down to hug Chris, her fingers instantly playing with Chris’ hair.

By then, Chris was buried in her girlfriend’s neck, her own arms tight around her and her eyes closed, as she breathed her in, her heartbeat slowly calming down.

“Are you okay?”

Amm nodded before pulling back.

“The usual discussions, but I’m okay. No changes on her side, but I will definitely not give her the pleasure of avoiding the topic or behaving as if I’m single and straight.”

Releasing an amused but stressed huff, Chris gave Amm a peck to the nose before going back to her favourite place at Amm’s shoulder.

Amm’s boost of confidence was amazing, really. The way she had changed during those last two years, standing up for herself and not tolerating anyone’s shit, blew Chris’ mind again and again. To see such strength and know she was right beside her, was like a rare treasure.

“But isn’t that old news already? Isn’t she bored by now? Or at least disillusioned?”

The following huff was dry and Chris could see the way Amm rolled her eyes like a pro in her mind, content to stay right where she was, only Amm’s neck collarbone in front of her.

“As if she could ever grow tired of this. No chance, really”, a kiss to Chris’ forehead made her close her eyes, “She can rage all she wants, I won’t change my mind anyway. She’s lucky I still meet her from time to time.”

“Did you threaten her?”

Thinking she might be the reason for Amm to break with her mom, was almost unbearable, but Chris didn’t push further. She had learned, the hard way, that Amm would make her own decisions and it was relieving, to be honest. Even though she still felt guilty from time to time.

Amm’s grin was endearing.

”Yes, I did.”

“Oh? How?”

Chris pulled back a bit to look properly at her girlfriend.

“Well”, Amm took Chris’s hands into her own, “I told her if she didn’t stop complaining about my engagement, that I wouldn’t visit her anymore.”

Oh ... was that really what Amm wanted? Chris frowned, trying to find the right words to ...

Wait ... engagement?

A giggle escaped Amm as she started playing with Chris's hair, giving her brain the chance to catch up.

“Did you tell he we’re engaged?”

“Something like that”, Amm smiled, “Or rather that we would be engaged soon. Hopefully. And that nothing could make me change my mind. Ever.”

Chris felt as if she was on a long road and the goal of understanding was at the horizon, far in the distance, her feet tired and unable to run the rest, no matter how desperately she wanted to reach it.

“I ... you ... that ...”

Amm was still smiling, but now Chris could also see the uncertainty in her eyes and it made her heart race. She almost feared it would jump out of her throat when Amm reached into her pocket to pull something out. It couldn’t be, could it? They couldn’t after all, or could they?

“I know it’s not official”, Amm started rambling, her fingers still around the thing from her pocket, “But I have asked several officials and we can have a ceremony and set up some documents to come closer to the legal benefits and ... wait.”

There wasn’t much space between them, but Amm shuffled closer none the less, holding Chris’ hands with one of hers.

“I shouldn’t jump forward, but I hope. I mean you don’t have to, but I should ask first, so .... Chris?”

Chris nodded, feeling as if she was rolled in cotton, her cheeks burning and her sole focus on her girlfriend. A partner she’d never dared to dream of. Good thing she was holding her hand because otherwise, she might have floated away.

“Will you marry me?”

There it was.  
There ...  
The ...

Chris was crying.

She was crying, Amm in her arms, their hair entangling, their limbs needing too much space and she couldn’t be as close as she wanted.  
Chris was crying and she was also saying ‘yes’ and she was nodding and sniffing and laughing and she would have never expected this.

Not once, in her life had she expected this.  
But she’d also never expected Amm and after all, surprises like this were the best. The very best.

“You haven’t even seen the ring”, Amm laughed, her voice thick with tears.

Chris wanted to say it didn’t matter, but Amm had brought her a ring and she wanted to show her appreciation and so she leaned back, her whole face puffy and wet, but her lips hurting from all the stretching they were doing.

Amm didn’t look any better, her hair a total mess and her makeup smeared, but as soon as she saw Chris, she pulled her closer for a kiss, short but determined, a promise and gift.

Chris was smiling into the kiss and enjoyed it with her eyes closed, before Amm pulled back again and held her hand up, presenting Chris with a slim silver ring.

“You ...”, Chris was stunned, “You really got one for me?”

“Of course”, Amm huffed, “Once I decided on proposing, I couldn’t not give you one.”

Proposing ... she had really just been proposed to. It was as if all puzzles were finally clicking, finally finished, even though she still wasn’t sure about the meaning.

“Are you sure?”

Chris knew the question wasn’t necessary. Why else would Amm ask her, if not because she was sure? But she still needed to ask.

“I am”, Amm smiled and pulled Chris once more close, leaning their foreheads against each other, “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

And Chris cried again. She cried and laughed and giggled. She cried and got a hiccup. She cried and smiled and hugged Amm with all she got.

Chris cried and fell asleep in her lover’s arms.

Right, where she was supposed to be.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> Ps. If you want to talk or request, pls feel free: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
